


Hold Me Down

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Surprise Kissing, Training Camp, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: A promise. You can't die before me. That was what they told each other. Emotions be damned, there's nothing more important than keeping him safe.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 55





	Hold Me Down

“Whoa, whoa, hey!” Sylvain’s feet caught under him as he tripped backwards, ass-first into the training grounds’ sand. He tossed aside his wooden dummy lance frustratedly and twisted his wrist to relieve some of the tension. “Jesus…” What he wouldn’t give for a dip in a hot bath, or, if anything, at least a break to wipe the sweat on his brow. They’d been training ceaselessly for hours now, and the last round Felix had laid in particularly rough on him. 

Felix towered above him, sword pinned at his throat, not so much as extending a hand to help him back up. 

“Again,” he said icily, tucking strands his dark hair that’d falled loose during the practice battle behind his ears and then slipping the sword through a loop on his leather belt as if sheathing it. He rolled out his shoulder and rocked his neck from side to side, readying for the next scrimmage.

“It’s late,” Sylvain admitted, anger tinged in his voice. The Garreg Mach bell tolled six times...dinner time. His stomach growled thinking of stew and sprouted grain bread.

“Hmph,” Felix kicked his lance back over to him, a shower of sand landing in Sylvain’s lap. “Now, get up.” 

Felix was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. There was sweat dappled on his brow in drops. He must be tired too.

Sylvain softened. It had been hard on both of them, the preparation, the days laying in wait...knowing that it was their former friends that they’d soon be facing. Sylvain couldn’t imagine having to turn swords on someone like Felix...and to kill him at that…

“C’mon man, lighten up a bit. Let’s go get an ale. It’s not like we don’t know what to expect from battle by now. Especially you of all people.” 

“An idiotic assumption from an idiotic mind,” Felix wrapped his hand up in cloth bandaging as he spoke. “Besides, I don’t drink.”

Despite the words coming from his mouth, Felix knew what Sylvain had been through...and that he’d assisted rebellions of his own accord. He was still a noble, after all. Born and bred to lead and conquer. But, somehow, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Sylvain still wasn’t prepared enough, that nothing would  _ ever _ be enough to keep him safe. 

“This won’t be like anything we’ve faced before. You need to be ready. And your skills are far from where they ought to be. Probably from the time you’ve wasted flitting around. And look, you haven’t even been able to establish one long-standing relationship after all that effort. My guess is you never even wanted it. Found it easier to shrug off responsibility.” 

Sylvain stood up and brushed his pants of the sand. The words stung. Stung so much he could almost punch Felix in the face. What the hell was he acting so smug for? They weren’t untrue, but he wasn’t exactly that man anymore. Not after what had happened. 

“Wow... so that’s how you feel, Felix? Well, I’ve got news for you, buddy. There’s more to battle than just skill with a sword. And I wouldn’t exactly call you a charismatic leader. If you were in trouble, keeping up this loner,  _ oooh look at me I’m so good with a swoooord _ attitude could get you killed. Nobody would come help you, and that’s because you refuse to help them first. Nobody cares about someone like that.”

Felix was trying to tie his bandaging in a tight knot, but failing, fumbling with the long stretch of fabric between his palms, his back turned to Sylvain. He cursed quietly as he retrieved it from the ground and dusted it off.

Sylvain wanted to hurt him. Hurt him with words because he was just exhausted and tired and sore … he was so fatigued by this goddamn war. He so craved a place of comfort. A place where Crests no longer had any gravity. A land far from swords and lances and emblems and palatins. He desperately missed the Felix of their childhood, running and chasing and laughing in the noble house gardens at teatime...a place where none of this mattered. 

And, in this way, it gave him a sense of strange satisfaction to talk back fiercely to someone who had grown to practically idolize combat. 

“You know what Felix, maybe it would be a relief. To die out there. At least it would come with honor. And at least I’d find peace again. And you’d be alone again. Just you and your sword. Best of friends till the end of time.” 

Felix stiffened, the fabric of the bandage dangling from his clenched fist. 

“Shut up,” he whispered after several seconds of silence.

Sylvain didn’t care. Let him have it. He clenched his fists. 

“Go ahead, kill me. Take your fancy ceremonial sword propped up on the wall over there and do it if you’re so serious about practicing. It’d be an honor to be beheaded by a swordmaster such as yourself.” 

“I said, shut up!” Felix erupted, throwing his wooden sword towards him. It spiraled past Sylvain’s head with a gust of wind and then clattered against the Mach cobblestones with a bouncing, echoing rattle. 

Sylvain couldn’t believe what he saw when Felix turned to face him. 

It was just like when they were young...he had tears lined in the borders of his eyes... _ crybaby,  _ he’d called him teasingly back then. Sylvain had gotten what he wanted. But he wasn’t sure it was worth the cost. 

Despite the fact that Felix acted inhospitable and unyielding...beneath it all was just that same scared little boy. Felix quickly turned back around, hoping that Sylvain hadn’t seen his weakness. He clenched and unclenched his bandaged hand, silence between them after such an uncharacteristic eruption of emotion. 

Moments later, he felt Sylvain’s hand, warm and assured, resting on his shoulder. 

“I-I’m sorry, Felix. I-I think we’re both just tired. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes you did,” Felix asserted, shrugging his hand off. “It’s easy to spot a liar, especially one who lies constantly in order to sleep around with women.” 

Sylvain inhaled. He didn’t want to admit it, but the heated words he’d spoken about his own demise came to him as a relief. He fantasized about no longer carrying the authority of a Crest, even to the point of fantasizing about death. He knew Felix felt the opposite. He was responsible and upright. Nothing like him. He didn’t deserve a friend like him, especially not one to protect him on the battlefield. It was asking too much. 

“You promised me,” Felix turned to face him, pushing his hands against his chest, pushing him off of his body, causing Sylvain to stumble back a bit. “And everyone’s just...they’re dying…no matter how hard...they tried.”

Now, Sylvain understood. The long practice sessions. The diligent watching of his behavior. Even requesting him to journal when and what he was eating for Felix’s inspection.  _ Not enough protein, too much alcohol, you went to bed at 2:00 AM last night? Tch.. _

It was incredibly annoying. But...was he really...thinking about him? The thought had never occurred that it had been for  _ his _ sake and not Felix’s. 

_ You better not die first. Do you promise?  _

_ Only if you do. But look at us! We’re too pretty to die, don’t you think? _

“Felix,” Sylvain breathed. Felix was still messing with his bandaging, trying to tie it taut. “Here, let me see that.” 

“I can do it,” Felix said, tugging his arm away defensively. 

“I know. But still,” Sylvain demanded, taking his hand. He unwrapped the bandaging, revealing deep blisters on Felix’s hands. It shocked Sylvain...the blisters had even gone past his calluses. He’d been training far too much. Felix’s hands were warm and pink with exertion...and Sylvain’s fingers on his caused Felix to feel incredibly, uncomfortably vulnerable.

Sylvain retrieved something from his pants pocket, a small vial of oil, and began applying gently into the blisters. The pain of them went numb, and secretly, Felix was relieved that they no longer hurt so badly. But he couldn’t let that show. 

“It smells,” Felix said instead, turning up his nose.

“It’s clove and castor oil,” Sylvain corked it and returned it back to his pocket. “Used to use it on my hair. Found out serendipitously that it works pretty well on minor wounds. Ladies used to like it. Said it smelled warm like cookies or something.” 

“They were wrong,” Felix said angrily, his face going hot, as Sylvain wound the fabric around his hand. He secured it with a tight knot. “It smells like horse shit.”

“Wow, that bad huh?” Sylvain laughed nervously. “Good to know, I guess.” 

“It was better when you used the other stuff. That didn’t smell too god-awful, I guess.” 

“Other stuff? Oh... wait you mean...wait the-? That cologne? I forgot about that stuff...hah, guess it’s been years now that I’ve been able to use something like that just for the sake of it.”

Felix averted his eyes. 

Sylvain grinned.

“I can’t believe you remembered that.”

“It was pretty hard not too, the way you sprayed it as if trying to gas out the rest of the dormitory. We should consider using it as a war weapon.” 

Sylvain laughed openly, remembering the mornings he’d gotten ready, combing his hair in the mirror, singing into a hairbrush. 

He really had been obnoxious hadn’t he? 

Back then, he hadn’t even considered how anyone else had perceived it. Amazing how time and experience had melted the egocentrism away as it had.

Sylvain still had Felix’s hand in his. Something about being so close to him, remembering the days they’d lost, the memories they’d shared, had his heart racing and his body growing hot. Had he...had he ever considered it? A relationship with...with him? The prospect of kissing Felix, gathering him up in his arms, giving him a safe and warm place to be loved was causing his head to swim with arousal and warmth. Felix...his dear friend since childhood. 

A man he longed to be closer to. 

The light was low and blue in the training grounds. The sun had already set, night approaching. It was a reminder.

A reminder that there was so little time left. The war had proven to him that to admit something was precious and close to you was something better to be said sooner than later. There was no room for anything else than utter honesty. Now that he’d allowed that thought to enter his mind, he wasn’t sure if it was ever going to leave. Not until he’d heard it from Felix’s lips. 

For all he knew, these next few weeks could be their last together. 

He drew closer. He gauged Felix’s reaction as he did. Felix hadn’t retreated. 

“What would you do if I hugged you, Felix? Would you run away?”

“I hate physical contact,” he stated coldly. 

“Or is it just that you’ve never experienced it?” Sylvain said, opening his arms, inviting. 

Felix scoffed.

“There’s nobody around, Felix. But I’m not going to force you. Just saying, there’s not much to lose other than a warm embrace from your ol’ pal.” 

He winked, his usual mask of persuasion and flirtation rearing its ugly head. It then softened into the real Sylvain as he said, 

“Truth is, I really want to just hold you Felix. It’s been rough. I think we need this.”

Felix’s heart, hard as ice, began to melt at the brazen warmth of Sylvain’s words. He could practically feel his body aching for comfort. For a soft touch in a cruel world. Had he ever allowed himself that? Felix looked down embarrassedly as he shuffled towards him, standing close to his chest as Sylvain tentatively wrapped his arms around him. He then did it more confidently, pressing Felix to his body in a broad, warm embrace, inhaling his scent in deeply - the salt of his sweat, the light, clean scent of the bar soap he’d used for years. 

“Don’t tell anybody,” Felix said sharply.

“Hm,” Sylvain hummed quietly. Felix relaxed slightly, raising his arms but not quite embracing him back. 

“I-I worry about you,” Felix stammered. “You’re just so dense.”

Sylvain pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say as he was simultaneously flattered and insulted. He rested his chin on Felix’s head. 

“Hey now, whaddya mean, dense? I mean hey, I’m not so disciplined as you when it comes to training...and studying...and chores... but it’s not like I got bad marks from the professor or anything.” 

“How could you not know? After years of it?” Felix growled. 

“Know what?! What the hell are you talking about?” Sylvain now demanded, pulling away and looking Felix in the eyes, genuinely perplexed.

“Know this, dumbass!” 

And then Felix tugged him aggressively by the front of his training tunic, kissing him fully on the lips. It was rough and brief, Felix pushing him away after he did it, practically retreating. 

What was done was done. Nothing more.

“Hey, hey, hey! Whoa!” Sylvain stood, stunned and blushing and laughing breathily, his fingertips to his wet lips in disbelief. Had that...had that just happened?! “Wait a second!” 

Felix kept walking, approaching the wooden entryway. As he gripped the handle to make his exit, Sylvain gripped him by the shoulder and turned him around. Felix knew he should resist, he knew what he did was foolish and unhinged. He wanted it to all be over now. There was nothing more than that.

But now...he looked up...Sylvain’s eyes soft and his lips wet and red. He was so handsome it made Felix’s heart hammer in a way he didn’t ever dare recognize. That was meant to be for girls, he was handsome just to girls. Not him.  _ Not him _ . 

Sylvain was stupid. He was annoying.  _ He always- _

Then, Felix was pinned against the stones of Garreg Mach, Sylvain’s body pressed up against his, his leg wrapping around Felix’s. He slipped a hand over Felix’s cheek, and, breathless, Felix closed his eyes. He was both scared and excited. He felt dizzy at the adrenaline. Sylvain’s lips met his, warm, soft, and his knees went weak. Felix parted his lips, fully enraptured in Sylvain’s spell. He was an incredibly good kisser, suredly well practiced, and Felix practically felt like he was falling. Sylvain hummed into Felix’s mouth as he grazed his tongue against Felix’s, tightening himself to Felix’s body. Despite his attempt to be detached and impassive, Felix couldn’t help but whimper at the touch of Sylvain’s fingers running through his hair. He kissed him desperately. It was as if the world had melted away and that if they stopped kissing, they’d never see one another again. That the world would return and all of this sensation and emotion would dissipate, remembered only as a dream. 

“It’s what we need...” Sylvain whispered, wrapping his fingers around Felix’s wrists and pinning them to the wall. Felix leaned into Sylvain’s tongue as he kissed him, nipping at his neck. He was frantically unbuttoning the front of Felix’s shirt as he kissed. 

“Don’t you dare ever leave me,” Felix uttered, his heart completely bare and honest as Sylvain removed his own tunic, not stopping his kissing as it fell to the floor. “Don’t you dare die.” 

His hands were around his bare waist, eagerly unlatching the metal of Sylvain’s belt. He was going too far. This was going too far. But he couldn’t stop it any more than he could stop Blue Sea from turning to Verdant Rain Moon, year after year. 

Sylvain’s head was spinning, he couldn’t believe this was the same man. Beneath the lone wolf lay a beast, lustful and  _ real _ . He’d never seen someone so desperately want him. It was incredibly arousing, especially considering it was  _ Felix _ . Stone-cold, withdrawn, long-haired...body toned by training. Skilled and methodic.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Felix was on his knees, pressing his lips up against Sylvain’s cock, desperate to take it. Sylvain hesitated, not because he didn’t want it, but because he wasn’t sure if this was going to be something Felix would regret later. 

“Are you sure?” Sylvain breathed, his cock tight at the prospect of being sucked on.

“Just do it,” Felix begged, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Sylvain readied himself, propping himself with one arm against the cold stone, and then gasping as Felix wrapped his lips around him, his warm tongue pressed up on the underside of his velvet skin. It ran up it in a soft, silken stroke...wet and warm. 

“Ngghh,” Sylvain moaned through his teeth, almost frustratedly. “ _ Goooooddd, _ that’s amazing,” he whispered. He looked down to relish in the view. Felix looked up eagerly at him, his brown eyes characteristically narrow, almost angry looking as he took his cock. He periodically withdrew and licked his lips, stroking Sylvain with his unbandaged hand, only to return with desperate breathing between sucking. Sylvain gripped Felix by the hair, his nails against his scalp as Felix deepthroated. Sylvain rocked his hips into his throat, his breathing crescendoing as he felt himself about to come. 

“Hh, hah, hah,” he hissed. “Oh shit, oh shit...oh shiiiiit….” Felix felt warm cum flick against the back of his throat and against his tongue. He then swallowed the salt of it. Sylvain stood shivering in the aftershock of his orgasm, barely able to stand. 

“Mmmm,” he whimpered, weak.

Felix hastily threw his shirt back on as Sylvain recovered. He then stood, buttoning it with quick cinching. He brushed down the front of his tunic, his cock obviously pressing up against his pants. He’d have to do some serious cold showering before he showed face in the dining hall. Sylvain was still propped against the wall, pants around his knees as Felix pushed against the wooden exit and muttered, 

“Get dressed. You look like an imbecile.”

The door closed with slam and all Sylvain could do was break down, knees hitting the concrete of the training hall, and start laughing hysterically. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
